The process of decomposition is a gradual complex process that changes organic waste material into compost. This process can be used for sanitary recycling and reclamation of organic waste material. Aerobic composting is a process of decomposition and stabilization that uses oxygen. In aerobic decomposition, living organisms that use oxygen feed upon the organic waste material and decompose waste material more efficiently. The decomposition process slows as the living organisms deplete the oxygen. Thus, periodically or continuously aerating a compost pile of waste material will increase the speed of the decomposition process.